Recently, speech recognition technology has been popularized in smart phones, and speech recognition is expected to be used as the most important character input means in wearable devices such as smart watches.
In speech recognition technology, when speech recognition is performed on a speech input, the speech input is recognized in units of words, the recognized words are combined to form a sentence, and the sentence is displayed to a user in a text form.
However, although the speech recognition technology has been developed for a long time, there are still many errors when accurately replacing input speech with text through speech recognition.
Accordingly, when recognized text is different from an intention or has an error, the recognized text needs to be corrected.
Generally, in order to correct text, the text is corrected by deleting part of the text in units of characters via a backspace key using a keyboard, or a previous error is corrected by deleting the entire text which is input in a speech unit and re-inputting the text by performing speech again.
Such a method of correcting text is accompanied by a troublesome operation such as pressing the backspace key on the keyboard multiple times and deleting the text in units of characters, re-inputting text, and the like.
When text is re-input in a speech unit, a part of the text with no problem in recognition in addition to misrecognized text may be re-input, and the same error may be generated again.
Meanwhile, since a conventional speech recognition apparatus displays sentences finally formed by word combinations in a text form, there is a problem in that a user intended for correction cannot check what kinds of words are combined to form a sentence.